


Not So Star Crossed

by Starshipranger258



Category: Julie and the Phantoms, jatp - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Future, Julie and her phantoms deserve the world, Love them all, The Boys Are Alive, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshipranger258/pseuds/Starshipranger258
Summary: Luke and Julie are meant to be together. Maybe they weren’t as star crossed as they thought. Maybe, they have a chance at happiness and a future.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (minor), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie&her phantoms, Julie/Luke, Luke Patterson/Julie Molina, Luke/Julie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	1. Look Into My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, send kudos, and check out my other stories! Also, don’t forget to bookmark!

"Luke, what's the big deal? You were all over the place on the phone," Alex said, walking into the garage hand in hand with his boyfriend, Willie. 

"Yeah, man. What gives?" Reggie asked, following. The ghost turned humans who were now all around 22 years old. 

Luke began to wring his hands together nervously. "I need some help," he said, and they all curiously looked at him.

"With?" Alex asked. 

"I'm gonna propose to Julie," he said nervously.

"Really, man? That's awesome," Willie encouraged, gently punching his arm. Luke smiled.

"I just can't come up with a solid plan," he said. "Every time I think of one idea I come up with another."

"Well, that just means we have lots of options to choose from," Reggie said, tossing his arm over his best friend's shoulder. Luke smiled at him. They then turned their heads towards the doors as they opened.

"Sorry we're late, guys," Flynn said, tossing her car keys onto the couch.

"Flynn made nine stops on the way here," Carrie said dramatically.

"Not nine," Flynn said.

"Only eight," Julie laughed. The boys shook their heads, knowing that Flynn was never punctual. She rushed up to Luke, standing on her toes and kissing him. He smiled down at her, taking her hand and turning her. He then hugged her back towards his body, wrapping his arms around her so they could look at their friends.

"You guys are so cute. It's sickening," Carrie said, sitting on the couch and crossing her legs. Reggie sat next to her, and she leaned her head on her friend's shoulder. 

"They're aware," he said. Julie looked back at Luke, her arms wrapped around his arms. He smiled widely at her, and she laughed lightly. 

"Come on, Jules. Carlos's game starts soon," Reggie said, gesturing for his friend, who was practically his sister, to follow. She turned around, once again kissing Luke, before leaving with Reggie. 

"Why are you so anxious?" Carrie asked, turning towards Luke. She was quick to catch on.

"Oh, she's good," Willie said.

"Lukie Boy here is planning on proposing to our little Julie," Alex teased, knocking his shoulder against Luke's, and Flynn and Carrie gasped.

"What!" They exclaimed at the same time. Luke's startled expression was enough to know that he hadn't expected the loud voices. They excitedly squealed.

"Intense," Luke whispered under his breath.

"We were just brainstorming when you guys walked in," Willie said. 

"If you can call it that," Alex said. They sat down, the girls automatically ready with a plan.

"You have to ask her dad for permission," Flynn said. 

"Get his blessing," Carrie continued. Luke nodded. He knew he had to do that. Family was the most important thing to Julie, therefor, the most important thing to Luke. 

"Yeah," he said, nodding. He then got lost in thought.

"He's so head over heels," Alex whispered to Willie, who then looked at the blonde.

"I know the feeling," he said, and Alex blushed.

Later that week, after gathering his confidence, Luke sat down in front of Ray and Carlos while the girls distracted Julie. The now high schooler was clearly confused. 

"What's up?" Carlos asked the nervous boy. Luke looked at him, before sitting up straight.

"I umm... I came to ask you guys if I could. Umm," he worried, before taking a deep breath. "I came to ask for your permission to ask Julie to marry me."

"Yes!" Carlos exclaimed quickly, and Luke laughed lightly. He then looked at Ray, who had a less readable expression.

"I know that we're young, and that she's your daughter but she's the love of my life, and I want to spend the rest of it with her," he said, making eye contact with her father. Ray gave a smile. 

"Carlos, can you give me and Luke a second," Ray asked, and the teenager left the room. Ray gestured for Luke to follow him, and he did. They walked towards Ray's bedroom. Luke had only been in there a few times, so it wasn't as familiar as the rest of the house. 

Ray walked onto the side of the room that Luke recognized as what had been Rose's side. He kneeled down, opening the drawer of the nightstand, pulling out a box. He set it on the bed, standing up. Digging through it, he pulled out an object. 

"Come here," he said, and Luke walked closer, curious. Luke held his hand out and he set a ring in his hand, before dislodging his own and setting it in the same hand. 

"Sir, I can't use these," he said. "They're yours."

"Yes you can, Luke," he said with a smile. "You know, Rose and I weren't much older than you guys when we got married. Just because you're young doesn't mean you're not ready." 

"Thank you, sir. It means a lot." 

"For the record, Julie's the happiest I've ever seen her when she's with you," the father said. 

"I feel the same way when I'm with her," he said, and Ray nodded.

With Ray and Carlos' blessing, Luke felt more excited then ever, but he was still anxious. 

He anxiously sat next to Reggie, who gave him a fist bump. 

"What's the plan, bro?" Reggie asked, and Luke shrugged.

"I think I'll just know," he said. When the moment was right, he would get down on one knee and propose to Julie Molina. He just couldn't find a moment alone that wouldn't create a horrible proposal story. 

Julie grabbed Luke's hand the moment he had entered the Molina's house, dragging him outside. He laughed as she lead him into the studio.

"Where are we going?" He asked, the sun almost done setting outside. 

"I have ideas," she said, and he grabbed her write, pulling her towards him. He quickly grabbed her waist, kissing her. She laughed. "Smooth."

"Smooth is my middle name," he joked. She smiled.

"Definitely," she said, kissing his cheek before walking quickly into the studio. They sat down on the piano bench, and Luke grabbed his guitar. They set their newest notebook in front of them, ready for the motivation and enthusiasm to flow freely.

"What's this one called?" Luke asked, and she shrugged. 

"No idea," she replied. They worked like this for a while, Julie coming up with a note and Luke thinking of a lyric. 

"This sounds great," he said, writing down a word.

"What rhymes with 'look into my eyes and what do you see'?" She asked, biting on her pencil as she considered it. Luke thought for a second, before realizing his opportunity. Taking one look at Julie, he made up his mind. 

Julie watched curiously as Luke held the notebook up to his head, writing something below the lyrics she had just written. All she had asked was what rhymed with the certain phrase. She wondered why he was being so secretive. 

He stood up, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. He then handed her the book. She read the lyrics out loud. 

"Look into my eyes and what do you see, Julie Molina, will you... marry me?" She read out loud, before pulling the book away from her eyes. Her gaze was pulled to the love of her life down on one knee, holding a box out. Her mouth nearly fell open and her hand flew to cover her lips. 

"Julie Molina, from the moment I dropped into your life, I knew i never wanted to spend a day without you. So what do you say? Will you marry me?" 

Julie nodded, before leaning down and cupping his cheeks, kissing him, dropping the notebook in the process. He slowly stood up, the hand that wasn't holding the ring falling at her waist. 

They separated, and smiled at each other. Luke had waited a long time to do that. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and she smiled.

"This is my moms ring," she whispered, and he nodded.

"I picked it up from your dad a little while ago," he said, and Julie tossed her arms around his shoulders, kissing his head and hugging him tightly. 

"Wow," she said. "We're getting married."

"I'm gonna be a Molina."


	2. Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please leave comments and kudos, and check out my other stories! Don’t forget to bookmark :)

Julie sat in between Carrie and Flynn on the couch, forcing them to scoot over so she could sit in the middle.

"What's up?" Julie asked nonchalantly, and they both shrugged. 

"Nothing new. I have a new gig for the band scheduled, but it's two months in advance," Flynn said, writing in her color coded planner that was full of her friend's important dates. If Flynn didn't keep things organized, nobody would. 

"Can Dirty Candy open?" Carrie asked, and Flynn tilted her head slightly, pencilling the idea in. 

"Sure," she replied, and Julie patiently waited for a moment to make her announcement.

"What should we do tonight?" Carrie asked, crossing her ankles. 

"Well..." Julie said, holding her hand out so they could see her ring. They both gasped, hugging her. "We could celebrate."

"Tell us everything!" Flynn exclaimed excitedly, ready for the story. So Julie told them. 

"I'm so happy for you," Carrie gushed, setting a hand over her heart at the romantic story. 

"Yeah, Luke really pulled through on this one. I didn't think he could do it without the help of the other two dumbasses," Flynn said, and Julie looked between two of her best friends.

"You knew?" She exclaimed, and the two nodded.

"He needed a guide," Flynn said, and Julie laughed, pulling her friends into a hug. 

"I love you both so much," she said, and they hugged her even tighter.

"We love you too," they said at the same time.

"And you have to promise us that even when you're married you're not gonna forget about us," Flynn said, half joking, Julie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come on, you guys are family," she said. "It'll take a lot more then marriage to get me to say goodbye to you girls." 

"Good," Carrie said. 

Luke walked into the apartment that he shared with the boys (and sometimes Julie, Flynn, and Carrie, depending on the day) giving his boys a thumbs up. They jumped up and down, exclaiming their congratulations. Alex hugged him quickly.

"That's great man," he said happily, and Luke smiled widely. Reggie hugged him next. 

"Thank god. You two are literally made for each other," Reggie said, and Luke laughed lightly.

"I don't doubt that," he said. 

Julie and Luke truly were made for each other. They were born to be star crossed lovers. To never meet. But instead, the stars had somehow aligned perfectly. It was a miracle.

First he had needed to die. Not the most exciting start to a story if you ask him. Then, Julie had to find and play the Sunset Curve CD. Luke and Julie then had to fall in love, but they agree that that was the easiest part of their past. The group then had to defeat Caleb Covington once and for all, which they later found out was their unfinished business. 

Except instead of crossing over into the afterlife, the crossed back over into the real world. It was as if they had been born nearly a year before Julie. 

Ray had so much paperwork to figure out.

But they did it. The band grew, playing iconic venues and awesome parties. Flynn continued to find them gigs, and Carrie eventually began to support them again. She would watch their performances, help them set up, even sit in on practices. She was considered an honorary member of the band, as well as Willie. 

The friends became a family. 

The group bought a small, two bedrooms apartment, tossing multiple mattresses into the room so they wouldn't have to stay in the garage, but they still stayed there every once in a while. Ray didn't mind, and neither did Carlos.

In fact, Carlos loved having them around. They were the big brothers he'd never had. He loved when they went to support him at his baseball games, or picked him up from school. Carlos was now in high school, and they were all so proud of him and his accomplishments. 

Julie was excited to tell her dad, brother, and Tia about the engagement, but she had a sneaking suspicious that at least one of those members already knew. 

Julie and Luke walked into her childhood home hand in hand. Shutting the door, they made their way towards the kitchen. 

"Hola Mija. You're early," Ray said, smiling as she stood on her toes to kiss his cheek. 

"Dinners almost ready," Victoria said happily, taking multiple plates out of the cabinet and handing them to Luke. He then began to set the table. 

"Can you go get Carlos?" Ray asked, and Julie happily ran up the stairs, knocking on her brothers door. He opened it, and the taller boy smiled.

"Hey Jules," he said, holding his hand out for a fist bump. She met it with her own fist, but not before Carlos could grab her hand, inspecting her fingers. He smiled widely, seeing the ring, and she held a finger up to her mouth to indicate quiet. She then pointed downward, letting him know that she was going to tell the people downstairs. He hugged her, taking the hint. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she said, hugging him closely. They walked down the stairs together, seeing Victoria setting bowls of food on the table. They sat around, taking hands and praying. Nobody said a word when Carlos and Julie didn't grab hands, instead leaving a space between them.

"So, you wanted to tell us something," Carlos said, his mouth full of pasta, and Julie jokingly glared at him. 

"Did you?" Luke asked, trying not to laugh with his mouth also full of food. Julie rolled her eyes at the boys' childish behavior. She sighed, preparing herself for the announcement.

"So," she said nonchalantly, before spreading her fingers and showing her ring. "I'm engaged." 

"Ah!" Victoria squealed, covering her mouth with her hands. The shocked woman stood up, moving around the table to hug the fiancés. They laughed at her enthusiasm. 

"Oh that's wonderful," Ray said softly, momentarily blinking back tears at the sight of his daughter growing up. 

"I figured you already knew," Julie said. "I knew it was mom's ring the minute I saw it."

"I did know he was trying to propose, but it took him weeks to get it together," Ray said, and Luke laughed.

"She's so pretty. I needed to gain some confidence," he said, and Julie teasingly hit his arm, before kissing his cheek. 

"You're sweet," she said, and Ray happily smiled at the two. He saw so much of his wife in Julie, and so much of himself in Luke. 

He almost believed it to be one of her signs.


	3. Six People and a Bridal Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to bookmark, and comment if you have requests for this story.

"Since you're all our best friends," Julie said, standing in front of her band and her friends. She and Luke stood in front of the sitting group.

"We want all of you to stand with both of us at the wedding," Luke said.

"You can all be both of our bridesmaids and groomsmen," she replied. "If that's okay with everyone."

"Yes!" Flynn exclaimed, causing Julie to giggle at the outburst.

"That's so sweet," Alex said, beginning to cry before Julie hushed him. 

"No, no, no, don't cry," she said, and he laughed, blinking away the tears. 

"I'm so happy for you guys," he said, standing up and hugging the couple. 

"You guys are gonna make me emotional," Carrie said, trying to save her mascara from running down her cheeks. They laughed, once again engaging in a group hug. 

"You guys are the best," Reggie said happily. 

"We wouldn't get anything done without you guys," Luke said, ruffling Reggie's hair.

——————

Julie sat in front of her mother's gravestone, fiddling with her fingers as she had done many times before. This time, she had important news.

"Hi mama," she said quietly, the wind gently blowing around her as she spoke. She set a bouquet of dahlias with a single rose in the middle in front of the stone. "I miss you. So does everybody else." 

Julie couldn't help but think that that was a dumb thing to say. Of course they missed her. She shook off the thought, continuing. 

"Luke and I are engaged, and I wish you were here so badly. I wish you could be here to help me pick a dress and calm me down and tell me that it's going to be perfect," she said sadly. She then felt a presence next to her. 

"Hey," Luke said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer to his body, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Hi, Rose." 

"I just wanted to tell her about us," she said with a small smile, and he kissed her head, leaning his forehead on top. 

"She'd be excited," he said, and she nodded. 

"Yeah, she would," she repeated. After a few more moments of talking, Julie stood up, holding her hand out to Luke. He took it, standing up. She kissed her fingers, setting them on the gravestone briefly, before they began to walk the familiar path to their car. 

"So," he said, beginning to lighten the mood. "You have a dress appointment tomorrow." 

"That I do," she said, bucking her seatbelt. Turning on the radio, they laughed when they heard their own song. 

"What are the odds?" He laughed. They sang along, laughing at the ridiculousness of hearing oneself on the radio so causally. 

——————

The dressing room was crowded with the group of friends. No wonder they needed an appointment. The little bridal shop was filled with Julie's wedding party.

Carrie, Flynn, Reggie, Alex, and Willie looked around, giving their own input on dresses Julie saw. They handed her multiple dresses, setting them in the dressing room. She then began to try them on. 

The first dress was a mermaid style, that fit tightly around her body. Carrie personally liked that dress, but everybody else vetoed it almost immediately. It just wasn't... Julie. 

The second dress fell to her ankles, and was silky. It has puffed up shoulders and an awkward waistline. She shook her head, and the others agreed. 

They disliked multiple dresses, laughing at the crazy looking, out of style, flashy ones. Sometimes, someone would like a dress, and others didn't. Julie, however, hadn't found one she truly loved yet. She believed that when she saw the dress, she would know.

That was until she pulled one dress off of its hanger. Feeling the material in her fingers, she almost knew that it was the one. Trying it on and looking in the mirror, she nodded, running her hands down it's side. She walked outside, and her friends' jaws nearly dropped. It was perfect. 

The dress had slightly off shoulder straps connecting it to her body, and a V neckline, the dress falling just at the right length and being almost perfectly in her size. It had a lace pattern sewn into it, which continued in brief patterns down the dress. 

"Jules," Flynn said, covering her mouth with her hand, before removing it only slightly. "You look beautiful."

"Honestly, Julie. Luke's not gonna know what hit 'im," Alex replied with his one of a kind smile. 

Carrie helped her pick the correct shoes for the outfit, sparkly flats that would be easy to dance in. 

Julie was absolutely thrilled, but there was only one piece missing. 

Julie walked into her childhood home, high-fiving Carlos on her way in. She made her way to her bedroom, seeing Victoria already there. 

"Hey," Julie said as she walked in, and the woman smiled. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"Something I think you'll want for your wedding," she replied. Julie gave her a curious look. Her aunt patted the mattress, and Julie sat down next to her. "Close your eyes." 

Julie did as told, setting her hands on her knees as she waited patiently for whatever was going to happen next. She felt something on her head, and her aunt readjusting whatever it was.

"Now open," she ordered. Julie opened her eyes, and looked in the mirror. Gasping, she covered her mouth at the the familiar piece. She gave a bittersweet smile at the familiar veil. 

A thin silver flower crown with a veil that would flow just above her hip when standing. Her mother's wedding veil. She turned around, hugging Victoria fiercely. 

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you so much, Tia."

"Of course," she replied. "Your mom would be so, so proud of you." 

Julie wiped her tears, carefully taking the veil off and placing it in its box. She smiled widely. It was all coming together. She was so happy that she could somehow incorporate her mother into her big day.

The wedding planning went quicker then expected, and soon, all that was left was to get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and send kudos! I want to know what you think! And check out my other stories!


	4. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly hope you all enjoy this. Teenage Carlos is my favorite

Alex ran a hand through Julie's hair one last time as she looked in the mirror, accomplishing his finishing touches. In order to allow the beautiful vail her mother had left her to sit on her head, she had left her hair down. The front pieces were bobby pinned towards the back of her hair. 

"You look beautiful," Flynn said. Julie, Alex, Flynn, and Willie sat in the room with her, calming her nerves and helping her get ready. She smiled at her friends, holding her arms out for them. They all hugged her tightly. 

"You ready?" Willie asked, and she nodded. He smiled, kissing her hair. "I'll go get the others."

Luke rocked forwards and backwards on his heels as he waited anxiously for the wedding to start. Carrie and Reggie smiled encouragingly at him.

"What if I forget what to say?" He asked, and they laughed lightly. Reggie fiddled with Luke's tie, straightening it.

"Luke, you wrote your vows," Reggie explained. "You can't forget something that you're reading." 

"Right," he said, snapping his fingers.

"Don't worry, Luke. Nothings gonna go wrong, and if it does, you have a group of friends who love you both and would do anything to fix it," Carrie said, and Luke smiled at the two.

"Thank you both for being here," he said, hugging them. They then saw Willie walking in from a side door.

"Julie's ready when you are," he informed them, and they all smiled. Luke took a deep breath. 

When Luke saw Julie for the first time, he was absolutely stunned. But not by the beautiful dress or the gorgeous veil. He was stunned by the one and only Julie Molina. That however, was not a new feeling for Luke.

When Julie walked down the aisle arm in arm with her father and brother, she focused on her soon to be husband. She eventually reached him, and they took each other's hand. 

"You clean up nicely," she said, and he laughed softly. 

"You always look nice, Molina," he replied.

When it was time for the vows, Luke dramatically turned around. Alex handed him his paper, and he unfolded it. Julie giggled.

"Julie, from the day I met you, I knew you were a star. There's no one like you. I've never met anybody who I felt so connected to. We create a perfect harmony. As our friends once stated, we ooze chemistry, and I'm prepared to live in the shadow behind Julie Molina for the rest of my life, because there's no one as talented as you. You quite literally gave me a second chance at everything. I promise to always sit with you as you write a song, to always flash a spotlight on you, and to always share a microphone with you. I love you, Julie. Until my last breath... or my next first."

Julie wiped her tears furiously, and Flynn handed her a tissue. Julie laughed at his subtle ghost jokes, and he kissed her forehead. 

"Now the bride." 

Julie was handed her paper, which she gently unfolded. She began to read.

"Luke, you saved me in more ways than one. You brought music back into my life. I can't imagine my life without you, and I wouldn't want to share a music notebook with anyone else. I feel your rhythm in my heart, and believe me, I'm so thankful you have one to feel the same way," she said, and Reggie laughed through his tears behind them. "We were supposed to be star crossed, but somehow the stars aligned perfectly, and now we're here. I vow to always be there for your birthdays, to always find your missing beanies and guitar picks, and to stand beside you when we're inducted into the rock and roll hall of fame. I love you, so so much." 

Every single person in the wedding party, including the bride and groom stood crying by now. 

"I do."

"I do." 

"You may now kiss the bride." 

Luke set one hand on Julie's cheek, and the other hand on her waist, kissing her passionately. She stood on her toes, smiling. The crowd cheered, which was a sound both the bride and the groom were use to. Their friends exclaimed the loudest, applauding and laughing. They separated. 

"We're married," Julie said, and Luke laughed. 

"We're married," he clarified.

They all walked back down the aisle, Luke and Julie hand in hand. 

The reception started with introducing the wedding party and the newly married couple. 

Luke and Julie stood in the middle of the floor for their first dance. Julie leaned in so she could talk to Luke. The music played in the background as they swayed, staring into each other's eyes. 

"My mom used to always tell me about how she and my dad were soulmates. She always said that I'd find mine one day, and I was never really sure until I met you," she whispered so only he could hear it. He wiped a tear from her cheek, kissing her head.

"I never believed in soulmates in the first place until I met you," he replied, taking her hand and twirling her around. Her hands connected to his shoulders and they smiled at each other. Luke agreed that this feeling was a billion times better than performing. 

As everyone sat, eating, Alex stood up, hitting a glass. 

"Hi everyone, I'm Alex. I'm the drummer in Julie and the Phantoms, but you might know me as one half of Luke's best men in real life. I would just like to say, Luke, we told you so." 

Everyone laughed, and Luke and Julie looked at each other, shaking their heads. 

"We did! He's right!" Reggie exclaimed. 

"But I would also like to say congratulations. Julie and Luke, you're my best friends, and I'm so excited to see you live happily ever after," Alex said, sitting down. Everyone awed. Alex took Willie's hand immediately. 

Flynn stood up next. "Good evening everyone, I'm Flynn. Can I just say, planning a wedding is nothing like planning a performance," she said. 

The speeches continued. Carrie talked about how she and Julie had had a falling out, but found their way back to each other. Reggie talked about how proud he was of the two of them, and how he showed them was true love was. 

The general consensus was, all of their friends were extremely proud. 

One of the best speeches, however, was Carlos's. "What's up everyone. I'm Carlos, Julie's baby brother. I would just like to say that if Luke hurts my sister I will without a doubt kick his a-."

"That's enough!" Ray exclaimed, standing up and pulling Carlos down by his shoulders.

The night continued.

Julie set her head on Luke's shoulder, moving to kiss his cheek lovingly. 

"I love you," she said. 

"I love you more," he replied, and she linked their arms.

"You're my husband."

"You're my wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, send kudos, bookmark, and check out my other stories!


End file.
